One Killer Maid, Sakura Haruno
by Sakura19Haruno95
Summary: What if Sakura is a demon? What if she, Sebastan Michaelis and Claude Faustus were once friends? What if Sakura comes to England for a visit? But of course, she takes her 'Master' with her to England. *THE REAL CHAPTER 3 IS UP!*
1. Welcome to the Phanthomhives!

x~x~Sakura's POV~x~x

It was a stormy night when a figure in black neared the Phanthomhive mansion. The figure was a woman, she seemed to be somewhere between the age of 18-22 years old, she wears a black cloak with a hood to shield her appearance. I stopped some yards away from the mansion, _'So... this is the famous Phanthomhive mansion...?'_ I thought. And what greeted my sight was a beautiful, stylish and traditional English mansion, though I saw it was one for the higher classes.

_'I better get there soon.' _I thought, my eyes shined brightly as the lightning flashed in the night. I started to run through the dark with my demon-like speed, or it was faster than the human eye could see. When I finally reached the mansion I knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer. I waited for five minutes until someone opened the door, it was a maid. The maid has dark purplish-red hair and wears thick, broken, round glasses that hides the color of her eyes. She also wears a typical maid's outfit, including a lacy frill worn in her hair, blue dress, and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders and blue buttons, she seemed to be at least 5'5 tall. And lastly a pair of lace-up, knee-high boots, and seemed to be at the age of 23 She took one look at me before closing the door again. I sweat dropped at her antics and knocked on the door again, and waited for someone to answer... again.

x~x~Mey-Rin's POV~x~x

I was minding my own business until I heard a knock on the front door, _'Who in their right mind would come out here at this kind of time?' _I thought. Curiousness getting the best of me, so I went up to the front door and opened it. There right on front of me was a figure, clad in a black cloak, but I knew it was a woman. Judging by her height she was, I could also see, under her hood, that she had the most stunning and beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen! I could also notice some pink tresses from behind the hood.

_'Who is this woman? And what does she want?'_ I thought, I was getting a little scared, so I went inside again and closed the door right in front of her face! When I got inside I was panting, I don't know why, but I did... I seems like the others heard the door slam, because I saw Finnian, Baldroy, Tanaka, Sebastian, Bocchan, the prince from India Soma and his butler Agni.

"Mey-Rin, who was at the door?" asked my, no, our Bocchan, Ciel Phanthomhive.

"I-I don't k-know B-bocchan, I didn't s-see much o-of her s-sense s-she used a c-cloak..." I stuttered out, I could feel it on me, that they were quite curious. Then I heard it knock again on the door, I jumped and sprinted and hid behind a column, shaking. Everyone followed me with their eyes, and probably wondering what was wrong.

"I'll go and see who it is, Bocchan." Sebastian said and went to the door to open it.

x~x~Sebastian's POV~x~x

_'What's with her now?'_ I thought, but I did as I said I would. I went and opened the door. The door opened with a _click_, and what I was greeted with was a punch to my face. Damn! It hurt like Hell! And because of the punch I was thrown in the air and through a wall. Damn, I think my nose is broken. I also felt the others gaze on me from I opened the door to I was smashed through the wall. And I know only of one who could pack up a punch like that, a childhood friend of mine, Sakura Haruno.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sakura yelled as she walked to me. Oh, I was in deep this time. I can also recall that I just went and left her because I made the contract with my Bocchan, Ciel Phanthomhive, without telling her anything. When she finally reached me she grabbed me and started yelling at me.

"Answer me Sebastian Michaelis! Who the hell do you think you are! Just leaving without telling me where you went! I had to search all of England to find you, and I'll tell you, it wasn't easy ya know!" I could also see that her emerald green eyes changed to red. Oh, shit, I'm in for it this time.

"But you see. I had made a contract, so I had to leave immediately to serve my Master." I tried to make her calm down, and it seemed to help a bit, she calmed down and let me go.

"But ya could at least have told me where ya went..." she said with her eyes downcast, and I could almost see she was about to cry, but instead she looked up at me and smiled from behind her hood. "Let me heal your nose." her right hand started to glow green and she placed her hand over my nose and healed it back into place.

"Thank you," I said smiling at her, "but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because my Master is coming here by the end of the week. He ordered me to come here to check how it was here." she told me. Now that I think about it, she said her_ 'Master' _had sent her here, but who is her _'Master'? _"Well, are you going to introduce me?" she continued, preferring to the other occupants of the room.

"Yes, of course," I said as we moved ourselves back to the others. "You are all probably wondering who this is," I started and saw that they nodded their heads, Mey-Rin had also gotten out of her hiding spot to look at Sakura, "this is a childhood friend of mine. She will be staying here alone to the end of the week, then her Master will come here for a visit." I told them while directing their eyes to Sakura.

x~x~Sakura's POV~x~x

They all looked at me, like they expected me to do something... AH! I forgot that I still had my hood on! I lifted my hand and took it of prevailing my waist length cherry blossom pink hair, emerald green eyes and heart-shaped face. To say the least, in their minds, I looked like an angel. I studied everyone that I could see. The first one; he looked to be an American with messy blond hair and blue-grey eyes. He has a cigarette dangling out of his mouth, a pair of googles hanging loosely around his neck and wears a typical chef's outfit, including a long apron. He seemed to be 5'11 tall, and at the age of 29. The second one was the maid that opened the front door earlier. The third one; he has short, messy, blond hair, which he keeps clipped back with red bobby pins. He has large, green eyes, pale skin and wears a straw hat, a plain top and a plaid pants. He looks like he is 5'4 tall, and at the age of 15-16. The forth one; he looks to be a 17-year-old Indian with dark skin, golden eyes, and shoulder-length, purple hair. He also wears large, gold earrings, a clip to hold his ponytail and a decorative bindi. He wears a heavily embroidered sherwani, plain churidas, and a variety of other accessories, such as a large scarf that is used like a belt and a ling necklace. This one seemed to be at least 5'6(?) tall. The fifth one; he is also an Indian man with dark skin, dark blue-grey eyes, and mostly short, white hair with two braids that are adorned with beads. He keeps his head wrapped in a plain turban and wears a green sherwani with a yellow and white sash over plain churidas. For accessories, he wears silver hoop earrings and a decorative bindi. He also keeps his right hand and forearm wrapped in bandages. The sixth one; is an elderly man with grey hair, mustache, and spectacles. He is wearing a clean suit and white gloves and is holding a cup of tea. He also looks, like we say in Japan, _'chibi style'_. But I don't think he is always like that. Then the last one, which I assumed were Sebastians Master, Ciel Phanthomhive; he is a young male, who seems to be a the age of 13, with blue eyes and with greyish-blue hair. He wears a long jacket, button-down shirt, tie, shorts, knee-high gartered socks and high-heeled pumps. He has his ears pierced, and he has two rings: One is an ornate silver piece holding an emerald-cut deep blue stone; he wears this on his left thumb, as it is an adult's ring and too large for him. The other is a gold seal, or signet, ring in the form of the family crest, worn on his right hand, and used to stamp the wax seal on documents. He also wears an eye-patch, which I assume is where the _Faustus contract_ sign he made with Sebastian is.

"Who are you?" the American chef asked me (_quite rudely I might add!_) while taking a step closer to me, probably to check if I were intimidated by his height, but I just looked at him like he had grown two heads.

I turned to him and smirked, "When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first," I said with high profession that made him back up.

"Of course!" said the Indian boy, "My name is Soma Asman Kadar, one of the Princes' of Bengal in India! And this," he mentioned to the other Indian, "is my butler and best friend, Agni!" the other Indian, now known as Agni, bowed down with his hand clapped together, and said, "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Nice to meet you too, Soma-sama and Agni-san." I said while also bowing down, but when I looked up again they looked like I had insulted them. Oh! They don't know that I am from Japan! So I shot my hands up in front of me and said, "Oh, my apologizes! You see I come from Japan, and that is how we greet some one in a higher class, or someone older! I apologize of I offended you!" I said and hoped they understood. And they did, *sigh* that was a close call.

"Oh no, we understand. We are just not used to that kind of greeting! It is us that should apologize." Agni said and Soma nodded in agreement. Now that was done I looked at the others in the room, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"My name is Baldroy, the chef of the Phanthomhive household!" he said with pride in his voice.

"And I my name is Finnian, the gardener!" he seemed to be in debt to Earl, well I can always ask Sebastian about then later.

"A-and I-I am the m-maid, Mey-Rin." she seemed to be either nervous or shy. Also probably scared, 'cause she shut the door in my face.

"I am Ciel Phanthomhive, the Earl of the Phanthomhive household." he said with such high authority, had it not been for his age he could be a very fine gentleman.

"And I my name is Sakura Haruno, the maid of the Uchiha household, Japan." I said to all of them with a small bow of my head. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sebastian smirk in amusement, probably because of my comment earlier. He also sent a secret message to me 'we-will-wait-here-until-they-are-gone-I-need-to-talk-to-you-_alone_.' I just nodded as my answer to him.

"Well," Sebastian said, clapping his hands together to catch our attention, "now that is settled, lets go to bed now. We all have some things to do tomorrow, and we all _need_ to be well rested." all of them nodded their heads in agreement and went up to their respectable room to go to sleep.

Me and Sebastian waited for the others to go so that we could talk.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, I was starting to get _quite_ impatient for him to start.

"You noticed, didn't you?" he mentioned to the window to the far right.

"Yeah, I did." I agreed with a nod of my head. "Do you know who they were?" I asked him, hoping he knew.

"Yeah, those were demons, like us. But they serve the Trancy household, the head there being; Alois Trancy, or former know as Jim Macken." Oh boy, Sebastian don't seem all that happy about some of them spying on us. And now they know I am here too...

Not good...

At all...

"Well what can we do about it, huh?" I asked. Sebastian looked at me, shocked, I think is the best word to describe is reaction to my words. I turned on my heal and went to the window to look out of it and into the rain that kept hitting the window, my back turned to him. I could hear that he walked up to me from behind, later I could feel that a pair of arms snaking their way around my waist and a chin placed on top of my head, and a chuckle vibrating from his chest onto my back.

"I don't know. I guess we just have to take it as it comes, right?" I could feel his arms tightening around me, forcing me closer to him.

I sighted in content. "I guess..." I closed my eyes and just wanted this to last forever, but it didn't. 'Cause the _bastard_ of a _demon _just had to ruin it.

"Come. Let me show you to the spare guestroom that you'll be staying in while you are here." He gestured for me to follow him, and I did.

When we finally reached the room I noticed it was to, what should I say, nice? For just to be a 'spare guestroom' as Sebastian had put it. I turned to him and gave a questioning look.

"I wanted to have you near me, after all, it has been a few years sense last time." he said while chuckling and smirking at me.

I couldn't help but to smile. "Well then, shall we go to bed?" We took our turn undressing and lied in his bed. I lied with my back turned to him. After a few minutes I could feel a familiar pair of arms snaked around my waist and forced my back onto a warm chest. I could feel his chest heaving and loving as he breathed.

"Good night, Sakura."

I smiled in content, again.

"Good night, Sebastian." was the last thing I said before falling asleep in the bastards, warm, well muscled, safe arms.

x~x~Trancy household~x~x

"Well?" asked a man who was wearing glasses, which he pushed farther up his nose.

"_She_ is here. _She_ said that her_ Master _would be coming here by the end of the week." informed one of the triplets.

"I see, well done. You may go now." the same glassed men said. The three man bowed and left the room. The glassed man walked out of the room, down a few halls and into one if the studies to talk to his _Highness._

"What did you find out, Claude?" asked the-so-called _Highness_.

"Your Highness," the man, now known as Claude said with a bow, "we found out that _she_ is at the Phanthomhive household, and that her Master will come to England by the and of the week." Claude finished with another bow.

"Alright, now we know that. You can go now Claude." the head of the Trancy household dismissed his butler Claude Faustus.

"Your Highness." Claude stated with one last bow before walking out of the room.

"Now, we just have to wait for _him_. Hehe. I Alois Trancy, will have both of you! Ciel Phanthomhive! Sasuke Uchiha!" the boy, now known as Alois Trancy stated with a laugh at the end.


	2. Invitation

~~~~Phanthomhive Mansion~~~~

x~x~Sakura POV~x~x

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed that everyone else were still asleep. I got up, I had to be silent and careful, as to not wake up the man beside me. When I finally got up I started to get dressed (AN: I have no idea on how to explain what she wears, so in every story I write I will sett up a link to where you can see the picture of what Sakura wears, and here it is: http : / media . Photobucket . com / image / anime %20 maid %20 girl / damit – dog / anime %20 girl / animegirlmaid . jpg ? O = 59 (of course you have to remove the spaces!)). When I were done dressing I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I made some vegetarian pie with sausage on top, and to drink I had milk. I had noticed that almost _everyone_ here had a quite week bone structure, so she had to make then get _some _calcium in their bodys. Now I only had to wait for someone to wake up.

x~x~Sebastian POV~x~x

The first thing I noticed when I woke up this morning, was that Sakura wasn't in the bed. I started to look around like an idiot to find her. After a while I smelled something good from the kitchen, something I have missed sense coming to this world. Sakuran vegetarian pie with sausage!

I figured I couldn't wait much longer so I got dressed and went to the kitchen and saw Sakura sitting in one of the chairs in there. I sneaked silently up from behind her and put my hand on her eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked innocently with a husky voice as I lowered my lips down beside her right ear. I could feel her shiver from under the pressure my chest did to her back.

"I know it's ya Sebastian. Ya are the only one stupid enough to as me such a question." I heard her say bluntly.

"You are always so blunt!" I said with a pout on my lips as I removed my hands from her eyes and hugged her around her neck from behind and placed my chin in her right shoulder.

She sighed. "I know, but that is who I am. If ya don't like it, leave it."

I smiled. Straight to the point as always. But that is what I like about her.

"Do you know that Claude Faustus is Alois Trancys butler, right?" I asked her. I knwe she came here for a visit, and that she and Claude were also childhood friend, which makes us three friends.

"I know." I heard her mumble. "I thought I should visit him later. But I don't know when." I sighed, I knew she would say something like that. I rose up and moved to stand in front of her. I sat down with one knee bent down in the floor and the other was also bent, but it was upwards (AN: You know like when a guy proposes to a girl? Yeah like that. XD). Her head was down cast so I grabbed her chin and lifted her head up to look at me. I smiled at her as I met her beautiful emerald green eyes with my red eyes.

"Hey, why so down? I like you better when you smile." I said. I could see the corner of her lips twitch up a bit and I smiled wider, which made her smile a true smile that made her eyes sparkle.

"Don't ya have work to do?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do. But I could smell something good from in here, could that be you famous food?" I asked with a hope full voice.

"Yeah. I'm surprised ya remember it." she smiled to me, "but now, ya should wake up the others."

"I know." I said, but then I got an idea, "why don't you wake up the Young Master, while I wake up the other bums?" She looked at me on shock.

"But shouldn't ya wake him up?" she asked, but I just smiled at her, "But I guess I could, and let me guess... I have to dress him too?"

"Yes, but you should wake him soon, he as appointments to tend to today."

"Fine I'll wake him up now." she stood up and got ready to leave, she got to the door, stopped like she had remembered something. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and said, "And you better _not _touch that pie! That is for the Young Master."

I smiled and said, "I won't." She turned and went to wake up the Young Master.

x~x~Sakura POV~x~x

I strode down the many hallways to Ciel-samas room. When I found it I knocked on the door, signalizing I were coming in.

"Good morning Ciel-sama."I said as I went inside and opened the curtain of his room to let the sunshine wake him up

"Ah, good morning Sakura." He said as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Why are you waking me up?" I turned to him smiling.

"Why, because I wanted to." I said, "Now, let's get ya dressed."

After he was dressed I led him to his study, I heard from Sebastian that he only eats there. When we got there he went inside while I went to the library he had there, found a book that interested me, and started to read.

~~~~~Some time later~~~~~

I still sat here reading my 10. book when someone opened the door, and in, came the Indian prince Soma with his butler Agni, if I recall correctly. They didn't seem to notice me yet, so I stayed quiet and continued to read my book.

"Ah!" Prince Soma said pointing at me, I looked up to meet his gaze. "It's you, Sakura, wasn't it?" he asked while I raised an eyebrow at his attempt to remember me.

"Ah, that's me. Ya're the Prince, Soma." It wasn't a question, it was more if a statement. But still he nodded, smiling to that I remembered him. "And ya," I referred to his butler, "Agni, wasn't it?" I asked, and he nodded smiling.

"If ya don't mind me asking, what are ya doing here?"

"Sebastian sent us here to get you, he said that it was urgent." Agni answered with a serious tone. I put my book down and stood up to leave.

"Where is he?"

"He is in Ciel's study."

"Alright, thanks." and I left to go to Ciels study.

~~~~~Ciel's Study~~~~~

When I got inside they looked at me. And Sebastian said, "Alois Trancy has invited us to a masquerade ball he is holding tonight. It says he expect _everyone _in this household to be there. _Including _you." He finished.

"Alright, then we better get ready." I said and went out of the room.

'_So, are you ready to face me now, Claude?_' I thought as I went back to my room to get ready.

'_Ready or not, Claude, here I come._' I thought with a smile.

x~x~End for this time~x~x

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in such a long tine, but you see, I had an accident. I sprained my ankle and got my knee out of joint, so I had to stay still for a while. I hope you can forgive me, and please review for this story, it makes me wanna write faster, 'cause then I'll know that people read this story, and positively like this story.**

**~Sakura19Haruno95 out.**


	3. Welcome My Master and Getting Ready

**Hello everyone… I'll start to say that I'm very sorry, to all of you who have favorited, followed, reviewed and have been sticking with me throughout the year… I'll explain my absence at the end of the chapter, I advise you all to read it. Again, I'm very sorry… Let's find out what happens next, shall we?**

x~x~ Sakura's P.O.V ~x~x

As I was getting ready for the masquerade ball, I realized, _'Oh no! How could I ever forget?!'_ I have to continue later, but now I have to rush to the harbor to pick up my Master. He would be coming to London today. As I made my way to the front door, I was confronted by Sebastian.

"Where are you heading off to?" he asked as he made his way towards me.

"I have to go to the harbor." I said as I found my coat.

"Why is that?" he asked as he helped me with the buttons.

"As smart as I am, I completely forgot that my Master will be here today…" I said looking down, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Ah I see," Sebastian chuckled. "I'll get the carriage ready for you." I smiled to myself as I watched his back while following him to the carriage. He helped me up on the platform as he gave me the ropes, and pecked me on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon," I said smiling. "Could you inform Ciel-sama about my Masters visit? We'll have to prepare a room for him."

"I will, have a safe trip." He said, I gave him a nod and I was off. When I reached the harbor I looked around to see if my Master had arrived. He hadn't, but I saw the boat that he was supposed to come here with. I made my way towards it and saw him walking gracefully down the rail.

"Welcome to England my Master," I said a I bowed to him.

"I don't like it when you bow," he said as he made his way past me, I smirked as I followed him, "Of course, master."

"What have you found?" he asked.

"I have found that the new Trancy head goes by the name Alois, previously known as Jim Macken. The new Phantomhive head, as you know, is Ciel, sone of Vincent Phantomhive," I finished when we entered the carriage.

"My late father had established a partnership with the late Phantomhive, I wish to renew that partnership."

"Of course, Master. I've also found that both Ciel, and Alois have made Faustian Contracts as well." My Master narrowed his eyes as he heard what I said.

"You know who they are, the _Demons_?"

"Yes Master, I know. They both know me, but don't know who my Master is."

"Tell me," his tone suggested it was an order, and not to be questioned.

"The names their masters have given them is Sebastian Michaelis for Ciel and Claude Faustus for Alois," I told him, "We have been given a stay in the Phantomhive mansion."

"I see," he stared out of the window deep in thought. I knew better than to disturb him when he was thinking so I stared out of another window to see the mansion.

"Master, we're here," I said quietly.

"Ah," I got as a reply as we made our way out. There we were met with the Phantomhive household. Ciel made his way to us to greet my Master with a hand shake. My master shook it as Ciel introduced himself, "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, the head of this household. Welcome."

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said as he nodded in greeting.

"Well then, how about me and Sakura make dinner while Mey-Rin shows your Master to his room?" Mey-Rin blushed at the mention of her name and nodded.

"C-come with me, s-sir," Mey-Rin said as my master nodded and followed her.

When we came to the door, Tanaka opened the door for us. My Master followed Mey-Rin while I and Sebastian went to the kitchen.

When the dinner's done we were planning what we were going to wear to Alois' masquerade ball that night.

Everyone else had gone to the Trancy estate so it was just me and Master left. I was preparing Sasuke's clothes.

"Master-"

"Don't call me master, I hate that…" Sasuke cut me off.

"Okay, Sasuke-sama. What will you do when we get to the Tracy estate?" I asked. I knew he hated being called _Master_, he say it reminds him too much of his brother. I was originally his brother, Itachi's maid, but Itachi ordered me to serve Sasuke when the family died at the sea. They were on a boat home to Japan when tragic struck them and the boat started to sink. Itachi ordered me to save Sasuke and serve him as I would have served Itachi himself. He also said that that was an assassination attempt on their family. Against the rules, I told Sasuke the truth about me being a demon and about the assassination. Sasuke made a Faustian Contract with me. I will stay with him until his family's assassins have been eliminated.

"I'll look for Alois Trancy." I smirked and bent down to whisper in his ear from behind, "You think it's him?"

"I don't think. I know." I sighed, no room for more questioning.

"Alright Sasuke-sama. You're ready," I said as I finished putting his samurai costume ( images . halloweencostumes mens – samurai – costume - zoom . jpg I'm bad at describing clothes, so here's a link, remove the spaces!). "Now if you would wait until I'm done." He nodded as an answer.

I went to my room to find my own special kimono that I made in my earlier years as a shinobi before becoming a demon ( images2 . fanpop image / polls / 410000 / 410525 _ 1270189421006 _ full . jpg REMOVE THE SPACES!). When I finished we were on our way to the Trancy estate.

When we arrived we saw different kinds of costumes, I found Sebastian and Ciel-sama and lead Sasuke-sama to them. When we arrived Sasuke-sama and Ciel-sama started talking about the establishment. Then a blond maid passed by and spilled red-wine on Ciel's jacket. There was an unsettling feeling about that girl, maybe it's just me. I glanced at Sasuke-sama and an unspoken message was sent, _'Make sure that Ciel-san is okay, Sakura.' _I nodded my head and shifted my gaze at Sebastian and spoke with our eyes, the same thought _'You ready… Claude?' _I smirked.

This would be a fun night.

A fun night indeed.

**Hello everyone :D As I said before I want to explain why I haven't been updating lately… or the past year… I'm very sorry to all of you who it may concern, to all of you who have read, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. I wish I could have updated more, but school and other personal reasons have kept me from updating. And I've also started writing new fanfictions on a site called **__**, so if you guys know what it is and want to check it out, my username is the same as here "Sakura19Haruno95".**

**You guys have no idea about how bad I feel for letting you down and that this chapter is so short, I promise I'll try and update more in the future :D **

**BELIVE IN ME!**


	4. Not an update but, SOPA is back!

Sorry this is not an update, but this is more important! SOPA is back to take down everything we hold dear on the internet! We can't let that happen.

We have managed to stop them before and we have to stop them again, or else there will be no more reading or writing fanfictions either here or on AFF for those of you who are there too. No more watching videos on youtube, finding info in Wikipedia, no more facebook and no more tumblr and all the sites who are alike to these in anyway.

But if you would take your time and sign here: petitions . whitehouse . gov/ petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF of course you'll have to copy and paste this, but also remove the spaces. They need 100,000 signs to stop SOPA and now they have over 60,000 signed petitions. We can do this! It'll only take a few seconds to do this, so please everyone who read this, help us stop SOPA and save the internet, or it/we will never be free anymore….


End file.
